Princess's and Paupers
by XxxBookwormGirlxxX
Summary: Rated T for future scenes including violence, and mentions of sexual nature. It was an idea, suggested by the towns historical comity, that a large towns wide event would take place in Mystic falls to honor the heritage of the town by taking willing "volunteers" and issuing them with a status of Princess or Pauper, then the games would begin. Kennet fic plus other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Princesses and Paupers

**Authors Note: This is just an idea that came to me one day and I would love some feedback on whether or not to continue the story**.

**The future pairings will be: Delena, Kennet, Klaroline and Stebakah **

** I do not want to be sued so obviously i do not own any of the vampire diaries, I am simply using the characters. **

Chapter 1: Pilot chapter

"This idea that Elena and I are going to be taking part in this event is crazy Care"...

Bonnie laughed blatantly at the thought of participating in yet another grand scheme crafted by Caroline in the mask of a community event.

"This one is different" Caroline pleaded with determination following her friends through the crowded corridors on the way to their next class."The entire town is taking part to raise money for our community, plus there is a prize of £1000 dollars" she eagerly smiled in hope of encouraging her best friends to participate.

It was an idea, suggested by the towns historical comity, that a large towns wide event would take place in Mystic falls to honour the heritage of the town by taking willing "volunteers" and issuing them with a status of Princess or Pauper. It was then up to the towns folk to bid upon the volunteers and the highest bidder would claim their selected volunteer for two weeks. In this time the volunteer would write a report in the eyes of their new given character with realistic comments based on their status and the people whom had bought them, the winner would then receive 1000 dollars prize money.

This new idea was creating a buzz from those all over Mystic falls as they eagerly prepared.

" I guess it could be fun bons..." Elena willingly giving in to Caroline's pleas. "I mean you never know, this could be the distraction we all need now that Alaric and Jer are gone". She smiled sadly at the mention of those she loved, Alaric dead and Jeremy in Denvor with his new and improved lifestyle. Vampire and death free, he was happy and although she was glad of that she couldn't help but feel lonely at times when her friends were gone.

Bonnie gave Elena and mocking outraged look at her audacity to betray her in such a way before reluctantly nodding and grimacing as Caroline hugged her tightly. "Care.. vampire stength not so great right now.." Bonnie choked before being released.

Caroline laughed wildly at her friends, " this is going to be awesome, plus im living out my gone with the wind fantasies" .

Later that day the trio met up in the Grill by the pool tables as planned they would find out their given status tonight by the pulling names from a hat and matched with a title from a different hat.

"I can see its all very technical and difficult" Bonnie commented dryly as the Liz Forbes ,the towns new stand in mayor, explained the method of selection to the eager crowd below the stage.

"Once selected you will have 48 hours to collect costumes, pack belongings and whatever free time is needed before returning here for the bidding to take place. " Liz carefully explained " However before we begin you must all sign your name on as an agreement and read through the rules on this contract" She held the piece of stained paper disguised as parchment in the air for all to see.

"No turning back now" Caroline nervously laughed as she signed her name in long loopy letters across the page. Bonnie sighed and did the same hoping not to regret the decision to early on in the process. "Here goes nothing" Elena replied to Caroline's earlier comment and signed her name before walking over to where the two others stood awaiting their new titles.

"Maria Fell" Liz exclaimed "Pauper", the young girl huffed and walked off stage to collect her belongings.

The atmosphere was strange in the Grill tonight Bonnie thought to herself, the usual chatter and constant noise of the radio or band mixed with the conversations of many different people had died down. The crowd gazed wide eyed at the many girls who had willingly offered themselves up to this ludicrous experiment, the noise became fainter and fainter until dying down into silence as the crowd watched their future belongings like an animal sizing up the prey.

"Well what was she expecting really, I mean its really hard to get princess status, I expect we will all get pauper" Caroline stated through gritted teeth at the girls tantrum.

Elena and Bonnie simply giggled at their friends competiveness before walking over to the stage, waiting to be called.

More girls flew in and out after receiving their titles, the tension within the grill had eased back down as light chatter ensued from those now bored with the project at hand. The day grew dark and with only few girls remaining things were looking up for Bonnie as this was coming to an end.

"Rebekah Mikaelson... Princess" Liz stated with a bored expression as Rebekah gloated her way past the three girls remaining.

"Good Luck girlies" she announced as she left the Grill

"Screw her" Caroline raged in a fit of jealously as she stepped up on stage, "Caroline Forbes... Princess" her mother announced with pride.

Bonnie and Elena clapped and cheered for their friend, booing all those claiming it was a rigged event before each claiming their own titles.

"Bonnie Bennett... Pauper"

"Elena Gilbert.. Pauper"

With that the night was over and the three girls walked home side by side laughing at the thought of the next two weeks, surprising themselves with the prospect of being excited.

"At least its over for now ". Bonnie turned to Elena in hopes to find some comfort .

" ooooh no its not dear bons" Caroline laughed.. "Next up is the bidding".

And with that the girls disappeared into the dark night unaware of the journey that was about to take place, the potential surrounding them entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Bidding Wars

**Authors Note: **

**After being encouraged to continue my story I thought I should update with Chapter 2. This chapter is dedicated to a girl named Stacie and also to Chaosinchains91 to whom were my first reviewers, so to them a huge thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy the story guys and if you do please let me know **

**I do not own the vampire diaries just using the characters. **

"So do we pack clothes?" Bonnie asked Caroline, confused with the layout of the event.

"No, our new _owners_ provide our costumes, apparently its really only essentials we need". Caroline said in a matter of fact tone as she continued to pack her make-up and hair curlers.

"Yeah sure thing Care..." Elena laughed eyeing the materialistic items.

The three girls were preparing for the next two weeks ahead of them, It was strange to think they would not see each other for so long nor would they be attending school, as the whole town practically shut down for the event. Everyone was involved some way or the other to ensure boundaries were kept in order and that no one was mis-treated or given unfair advantages.

The whole ordeal seemed absurd to Bonnie Bennett, but then again Mystic Falls was a funny little town that found strange ways to entertain itself. _Perhaps that is why it attracts so much supernatural activity _Bonnie thought to herself as she finished her packing.

"Is every one ready" Caroline asked, taking the mothering role was something she enjoyed doing.

"Yes" Elena gulped. It was all so real now she thought, leaving to stay with a person who would own the rights to her and would have the ability to control how her day panned out simply because they bought her, it frightened her.

"As we will ever be" Bonnie replied dryly in hopes of masking her own fear.-

Kol Mikealson sat at the bar in the grill, that for some reason appeared to be jam packed with humans. _Humans _he thought to himself, Simple minded creatures easy to dispose of when he needed to let off steam, eat or basically cure boredom. The excitement in the place was buzzing around and the volume was reaching a white noise level so much so it was almost starting to annoy Kol. When it dawned upon him that tonight must be the night of that pathetic little auction for the towns Princess's or Paupers event, ridiculous really that a town with such rich heritage would celebrate it in such a cheap way. Nevertheless Kol was itching for entertainment and the thought of having a human play toy for the next fortnight amused him... "Perhaps this could work in my favour" he replied to his thoughts aloud.

Just then the lights dimmed and Liz Forbes Stood up and after welcomes were initiated she then continued to explain the event further and begin the anticipated process of bidding.

"Okay everybody; by definition a Pauper is known as a peasant and lives to serve the richer calibre due to their poorness, they are also eligible for public charity". Liz gave the crowd time to analyse this before continuing.

"It is therefore stated in the rules that the paupers must work for their new masters and obey their commands with loyalty as they serve them".

"The definition of a princess states a woman of high status and descends from royalty". Liz again waited for the crowd to take in this information. " Thus those who are purchasing a Princess must serve them and treat them as though they are royalty".

Bonnie laughed at the insane differences between the two titles of status, trust Caroline to rope them into something like this...

After the basic rules of Do;s and Do Not's were taken care of i.e Do not put people out of their comfort zones, ask them to or perform any sexual behaviour towards anyone and do not put their lives in danger. Followed by Do feed the person you are given, Do allow them some free time and Do let them have a full 8 Hours of sleep. The bidding began.

The "Princesses" were up first and as Caroline had suggested they were rare seeing that only herself and Rebeckah were chosen. They stood there under the glaring light of the stage staring out at the audience with fake smiles in hope to sell themselves to the wealthy bachelors that they both hoped so desperately were here tonight. _Get a grip Caroline. _Caroline sighed as her insecurities were beginning to creep out until Rebekah opened her mouth.

"Good Luck Love, you'll need it" she smirked in all her accented glory.

"As if you are even a threat Rebekah, it is so on" Caroline quipped back _original bitch _she snarled in her mind.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen let the bidding begin, First up Rebekah Mikealson" Liz stared the night off.

The crowd roared as young and old men's arms flew up into the air screaming their offers towards the stage like hungry caged animals being tormented by a juicy steak. Rebekah loved the attention and begun strutting around the stage blowing kisses and flipping her hair as she went.

"You see that Forbes, everyone just adores me in this town" she giggled at the audience as their bids swung into the hundreds category.

"Compulsion is cheating Rebekah" Caroline snapped as she observed several men with a glassy look in their eyes.

Kol rolled his eyes at the charade Rebekah was pulling off, his annoyance growing, all he wanted was a play thing couldn't they hurry the entire thing along a little?

Thats when he saw Stefan Salvatore, a wicked smile spread along his face.

As the bids soared higher men began trying to take out the competition and soon enough punches were flying between friends over the blonde and dangerous bombshell. Stefan Salvatore stepped out from the crowd as shouted above the roaring noise a sum of $800 and instantly the audience fell silent in disbelief as Stefan claimed his "Prize".

The smirk from Rebekah's face was immediately knocked off when he extended his arm for her to take, "Well this is a surprise"she giggled gleefully before taking his arm and kissing his cheek.

Kol laughed to himself, Bekah really was quite gullible when it came to love and the younger Salvatore brother or maybe it was her love for Stefan?

The bidding process began again but for a much shorter period of time as Klaus stepped into the Grill and claimed Caroline for $1000 which sent a frenzy around the room as random women swooned over the gesture. Although to Bonnie's dismay her friend didn't appear too happy with her suitor and she only hoped Klaus wouldn't push her too far.

The paupers were to be called next, Elena and Bonnie were back stage whispering as their nerves kicked in. _Why had she agreed to this ridiculous project_ Bonnie mentally cursed herself for being so easily manipulated by her friends. Time was dragging on and the vast amounts of Paupers were selling quickly, it appeared everyone in Mystic Falls enjoyed the idea of being served. Prices were ranging from $200 to well into the thousands category and it was only a matter of time until her and Elena were to be separated.

Elena was next on stage, her heartbeat pacing through her slim body as the numbers slowly crept higher.

Kol thought about it, the young doppelganger as a temporary slave did appeal to him. It would certainly annoy his elder brother Elijah and that was certainly an added bonus. She could easily be compelled even with her new vampire status. He focused on the idea of purchasing the girl, Alana her name was or Lana or Lena... Elena that was it not that it would matter really. Kol searched through the idea of this some more until something caught his eye.

At the side of the stage, a young caramel coloured girl stood engrossed with the happenings on the stage. It appeared she was a friend of the doppelganger and was nervous for her friend. Kol was much too interested in the way the mysterious girl bit her lip gently that he missed his chance in bidding and Elena was snatched up by Damon Salvatore, although at this point Kol was beyond caring.

He stared at the girl intensely as she stepped up on stage with shaking hands. He was so very intrigued by her but more importantly he _wanted _her...

**AN: So should I keep going... **

**Will Kol get her or has someone else also noticed Bonnie Bennett**

**Review Please xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Bidding wars-continued

Chapter 3: Bidding Wars- continued

**A/N: Okay everyone I am really sorry about the wait for this chapter, To make up for it though I promise another update this week... honestly.**

**So everyone that reviewed the previous chapter was wanting Kol to be paired to Bonnie as planned and I aim to please but there could be a reason it's called a "bidding war".**

**Shout out to Stacie yet again who has openly remained so loyal to this story and also to nofertiti, to whom i am so grateful for the lovely private message you left me. It truly helped me finish this chapter. **

**Also guys, heads up Kol might seem like a really evil guy at first but then what is to be expected of an original vampire !**

**Anyway don't worry it will all change in due time but for now enjoy bad guy Kol. **

He stared at the girl intensely as she stepped up on stage with shaking hands. He was so very intrigued by her but more importantly he _wanted _her.

Kol Mikealson was indeed very used to getting what it was he desired at that very instant; whether it be a simple meal provided from an attractive women or some precious jewel or important trinket transported from any corner of the world. The point is what Kol wants Kol gets, Simple.

He slowly inspected his pending prize as he carelessly let a few bids for his soon –to- be possession aimlessly fly around. Everything about her seemed other worldly to him, as though she herself radiated some kind of higher power. Odd he thought as he had lived 1000 years, 900 alive and kicking if one was to be precise or technical, yet he had never come across a mortal so "supernatural".

He inspected her in the poor light of the Mystic Grille, to which he had decided did not do her any justice.

Her eyes sparkled in a blaze of emerald, her dark hair flowed down to frame her fame accenting her features as though it could highlight them. Although his favourite feature was the most obvious of all, it was the way her caramel skin glowed as though it was literally releasing her energy of sheer emotions.

Kol wickedly grinned to himself as he looked on at the nervous girl in front of him. He would claim her in every possible way and break her innocence and naivety to show her the real world she lived in.

Bonnie had watched her friends be snatched up almost instantly and for high prices too, so to say she was nervous would only be the understatement of the century.

Century was maybe a little extreme she thought to herself, after all in a town infested with vampires and only her as the resident witch words like century got thrown around a lot more than they should.

Her bidding had been slow at first, she was un able to actually see the audience as the bright spot light blinded her vision quite a bit. Although she could hear Matt's voice calling out numbers that grew higher and higher until he had to eventually stop. Bonnie knew fine well that Matt had a limited budget and so she would not hold it against him, despite the fact that she would now be open to random strangers she smiled at the gesture from her close friend.

The room was beginning to fill with mindless chatter as people grew less and less interested in the witch, when she heard Jeremy call out a sum of $700 and again she smiled. Jeremy had always said he would be there for her after she helped him through his hunter awakening. It just so happened that this was one of those times; Jeremy would save her from this god awful auction and she would stay with him for two week, she wouldn't have to wear a stupid costume or fill out "duties" and they would talk about maybe recovering their possible relationship. Everything would work out... or so she thought.

Another bidder shouted out in a clear English accent a sum of $900 and with that her stomach knotted. Bonnie knew there were only four people currently in Mystic Falls with accents like that and all four were originals from the Mikealson family.

The audience were becoming more and more restless as the numbers between the two men grew higher. The entire evening had began to drag on as people came and went through the doors, Bonnie envied their freedom all she wanted to do was leave and pretend she had never been talked into this event in the first place.

"$1200" Jeremy cried over a roar of cheers, a confident grin firmly plastered on his face.

"$1600" Kol calmly retorted as though he knew victory was drawing ever closer.

Jeremy struggled with this one, it had taken a lot of effort to save for this event and he really wanted _Bonnie_, "$ 1800" he stuttered out as though he himself did not believe his own words.

Many applauded his figure and prepared themselves to wrap up for the evening.

Kol growled as he glanced over at the Gilbert boy, long gone had the days when he would pretend to like the boy and it seemed he needed a lesson to be taught. "$2000" Kol stated before whispering harshly into Jeremy's ear "and please Jeremy do not embarrass yourself further with offering money we all know you can't afford".

"Sold" Liz cried out almost in relief "to a mister Kol Mikealson" she announced smiling sympathetically at Bonnie.

Kol... Kol why Kol of all the originals she had to get Kol, Bonnie inwardly cursed herself for the millionth time for openly taking part in such a ridiculous event as she wheeled her suitcase towards her new owner and most probably her doom.

"Bonnie Bennett, her name is Bonnie Bennett" Liz spat the words at Kol, " and don't you dare harm a single hair on her head" she threatened before walking away in the opposite direction.

A Bennett he thought to himself, it certainly explains all the energy she radiated, she was the Bennett witch his brother had babbled about. Oh this **was** going to be fun he smiled as she approached him.

**A/N: Please review and let me know how you feel about this story. **

**The reviews keep me motivated and worth it **** xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Princess's deserve Castles

**AN: I own nothing of the vampire diaires, I am merely playing around with the characters **

**Sorry guys I can understand if you hate me for dissappearing but my laptop is broken so I have had to find a substitute. **

Chapter 4: -Every Princess Deserves a Castle

Caroline had been nervous the entire car journey to the Mikealson mansion, constantly fidgeting as her own thoughts tormented her with the reminder that her participation in the event was completely voluntary. Her mind was plagued by doubts about the people Bonnie and Elena had fallen victim to, all because of her own selfish and naive need to make things in Mystic Falls the way they were before chaos broke loose. Caroline leaned against the cool glass of the car window; looking on at the endless forest as she reminisced about the days when all she had to care about was cheerleading practice and her next outfit for the latest social event. Pulling up in front of the grand building that stood before her it was clear, those days were long gone.

Rebekah giggled and danced all the way back to the Salvatore boarding house, a clearly annoyed Stefan following her in tow.

"So now that I'm a Princess, does this mean you have to do my bidding?" she enquired in a mock curiosity.

"No it doesn't actually" Stefan replied coldly as he searched his brain for a way to tell Rebekah he had been compelled into the bidding by her brother Kol _without _losing one of his limbs.

"Hmmm" Rebekah pondered aloud, "I could always _make_ you" she smiled with a bitter sweet glint in her ice blue eyes.

Stefan raked his hand through his dark blonde hair at the mess he had gotten himself into. he was desperately trying to be careful and play the girl at her own game, but playing push and pull with any of the originals was a difficult tactic in which required certain skills.

"Okay, I will consider doing a few simple tasks... for a princess" he announced standing outside the boarding house with his arms crossed.

"Excellent, now carry me through the threshold" Rebekah demanded playfully, loving the feeling of power.

Stefan obliged rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the whole situation, his thoughts were with the girls that had to suffer through an original or his brother.

"Your castle, my dear sweet Caroline" Klaus announced as they stepped through the doors of the mansion.

"Enough already with the compliments and pet names, its not real I'm not actually a Princess Klaus" Caroline informed him with a brutal stare.

Klaus smiled to himself at her stubborn behaviour, she always did play hard to get and the more he tried the harder it was.

"Anyway as its quite late in the night I would appreciate being shown my room please" she mumbled trying desperately to avoid the stare he was giving her, as the room suddenly became smaller than she had originally thought and a tad warmer too under his strong gaze.

He said nothing but began walking up the large white marble staircase; at a slow pace as though he was dragging out the journey to her new room for his own entertainment. With one last sigh she followed him through the extravagant house, stomping her feet like a child in a tantrum.

"...And this will be your room for the duration of your most wonderful stay with us" Stefan gestured with his hand still clutching the door in hopes she doesn't ask him to stay the night.

Rebekah looked up through her eyelashes at the man in the doorway, "Thank- you Stefan although I was hoping to stay in your bed.."

"That can be arranged if you really want then I will sleep in here and you can have my room" he quickly cut her off.

A sly smile crept across Rebekah's face at his not so subtle rejection, "Oh Stefan you know that is so _not _what I meant".

Backing slowly out of the guest room he somewhat smiled at the blonde girl, "Goodnight Rebekah" he stretched out in hopes to emphasize his point.

The door was almost closed when Rebekah called out to him, "Stefan... there is nothing much in here, it's so empty" she whispered softly.

He cringed at the innocence in her statement, he wasn't like the others in that he thought they should all suffer at the actions of Klaus and despite all her bad points he still saw the good in her.

"We wern't actually expecting guests" he replied slowly allowing her time to digest the information.

"Oh okay" was all Rebekah could say before settling down behind the sheet.

The room to which Caroline had been allocated was more classy and gorgeous than any hotel she had ever been to; the large king sized bed stood proudly in the centre of the room with its baby pink satin sheets and silver rimmed pillows, the wall paper looked extortionate with its large floral patterns with the matching colours of pinks and silver, the carpet was cream coloured and felt softer than any material ever made before. In keeping with the room were furnishings such as a desk, flat screen tv and all the usual things one would find in a guest bedroom.

"Fit for your royal needs, your Majesty" he asked appearing from thin air as per usual.

Caroline stumbled back into his had chest slightly taken back by the beauty of the room and the shock of his so sudden appearance. " Haven't you ever heard of knocking" she snapped at him.

"You are very welcome my dear Princess" he nonchalantly told her through a grin.

"Okay can we please stop with the whole royalty thing, I am _not _ a real Princess Klaus its all a game remember" she quipped already tired of his flirting.

His face turned serious now as he took a final step towards her closing the distance entirely until his face was millimetres from her own. "No Caroline you are so very right how rude of me, you are **not **a princess". His face inched impossibly closer, hips lips gently grazing hers yet barely touching at all. "My dear Caroline... You are so much more than that".

When she looked up to question him, he was gone.

**A/N: Don't worry Kennett chapter is coming soon**

**I hope everyone appreciates the little bit of klaroline going on **


	5. Chapter 5: Paupers Know their Place

**AN: Just another chapter to keep you guys interested before the real story begins, also I know the chapters are quite short but I think it suits the story. **

Chapter 5-Paupers should know their place:

Fully aware that all her friends would be by now "settling" into their new roles Bonnie stepped out of the younger originals car, already irritated by the steady eye contact and ever so subtle smirks that flashed across his face from time to time.

"Be a darling and grab the bags will you" Kol announced avoiding her completely as he strolled into the mansion, "view it as your very first task" he threw over his shoulder when hearing her click her tongue in annoyance.

Wrestling with the heavy luggage, Bonnie took a moment to gaze up at the huge building in front of her. To deny its beauty would be stupid however Bonnie wasn't easily fooled or bribed with pretty things, the truth was that this very same mansion that stood before her in all its glory housed a dark and unmerciful evil known as "The Originals". Shaking her head the young witch continued her struggles to the doorstep where an impatient Kol was waiting for her.

"Eventually" he snarled, yanking the bags from her hands and throwing them into the arms of a clearly compelled young woman before demanding that she take them away. Bonnie stood in silence head held high in the attempt to mentally prepare herself for the millionth time for what the next two weeks would hold for her.

Kol paced around the large lobby like foyer, glaring into the brunettes eyes as though he was making a statement in the early stages.

"Can I help you with anything" Bonnie spat at him, daring to stare back into his cold brown eyes. To her shock he smiled at her remark as though he was in on some kind of personal or inside joke at her expense.

"I was hoping you would be as feisty in personality as you are in looks Miss Bennet" Kol cooed at her from the staircase. "In fact I am quite proud of my new choice in chew toy" he laughed.

Bonnie's face colour changed from a blushing rosie at his obvious statement about her body, to a pale chalk at the thought of him _feeding _from her.

"The rules state you are not allowed to touch me if I don't give you permission" she whispered almost choking at the idea of his cold hands on her body.

"Do I look like a man who cares for the rules created by creatures below myself" he laughed at her innocence in the futile attempts to reason with him over the small matter of him _touching _her. " The fact of the matter is now _Bonnie "_he spat her name venomously, " you belong to me and shall do exactly as I say and failure to do so may lead to your untimely death for I am not as merciful as my dear older brothers, do we understand each other?" he asked.

Glaring the entire way through his little speech, Bonnie could feel the rage building up inside her and the temptation to bring Kol to his knees in agony was painfully strong. "Yes" she forced the word out narrowing her eyes in the process to further show her disliking for the original.

It was late into the night when Bonnie had finally finished cleaning the huge old fashioned kitchen. It had taken so long as despite the modern decor, the house still held on proudly to its original features including the many old stoves and tile flooring that Kol had insisted must be scrubbed at 10pm that very night.

Whilst clearing the cooking equipment away Arabelle, a compelled slave of the Mikealsons, came bustling into the kitchen holding her bloody wrist as she searched for the first aid kit. "Let me help you with that" Bonnie sighed taking the wrist in her hands and wiping the wound slowly with a wet cloth. Arabelle rolled her eyes, " I will be fine its just that they get thirsty and I was the closest thing with a pulse nearby" she tutted at the brunette nursing her injury. "It would have healed by now anyway if it was any other one, but Kol is very selfish with his own blood and shares it with no one" she told the new girl. " I'm Arabelle in case you didn't catch my name she said looking down. Bonnie smiled, she liked this girl, Arabelle, "I'm Bonnie the new slave gal to the almighty Kol Mikealson she laughed whilst finishing off the younger girls bandage.

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed in the "Help's" wing of the household. It was much grander than she expected, although in the case of Kol being Kol she was expecting a dungeon or a pit in the close-by forest somewhere. No, the room was considerably luxurious with its burgundy tones in colouring and dark golds and reds, like the colours of autumn. The room was quite sizeable and held a large comfortable looking double bed, a darkwood desk, a wardrobe and all the usual furnishings a basic room would require. Bonnie caught herself quite liking the room and was quick to remind herself of to whom the owner of the establishment was and the danger that came with living here. No matter the length of time.

With a very sudden flash Kol was laying casually across her bed looking up at the woman at the edge of the bed, supporting one of his infamous and irritating smirks as she jumped in fright.

"You scared me" she accused pointing her finger at him as she stood up to face the vampire properly.

"Darling I was merely checking up on my newest and most interesting toy" he retorted

"Well as you can see I am here in one piece and exhausted from the manual labour you so generously set up for me in the kitchen" Bonnie snapped.

"Okay okay if we are to cut to the chase" Kol put up his arms in a mock surrender, "I have come to give you one last chore that will require no physical strength from you whatsoever". He leaned forward drawing his fangs as he grabbed Bonnie by the waist when suddenly a wave of energy and power hit him hard bursting the blood cells in his brain.

"Not going to happen" Bonnie told the original, "Not tonight or any other night, plus I seen the number you did on poor Arabelle well that is not going to be me" Bonnie boomed outraged by his sudden movements to take her blood.

"Who are you talking about " Kol raged through his headache clutching his head between his hands in hopes to push the pain out.

"One of the poor compelled slave girls you have hanging around the place" Bonnie was almost screaming now and indeed a spectacle was being made, she was sure Kol would punish her for this but for now she didn't care she was angry and that was all that mattered. Letting Kol up from the spell she stared into his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen much like the calm before the storm.

Nothing

Kol simply flashed away from the room leaving Bonnie alone to process what really had just happened.

**AN: SO I know there was not so much Kol/Bonnie romance but I don't want to establish their love to soon and lets not forget the fact that they hate one another right now. **

**Love to everyone of my followers and please review so I can improve**


End file.
